Hit the Lights
by Lylyne67
Summary: UA / Après avoir passé deux ans loin de la scène, Starrk retrouve un groupe et un guitariste pour le moins énigmatique et attirant
1. Hit the Lights

**Titre** : Hit the lights

**Pairing** : Starrk / Byakuya

**Raiting** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo Sama

**Note** : OS défi de Miss Formage. UA, pas de longs discours, pas de prise de tête, OOC en vue (j'espère pas trop). Seul et unique but de l'OS : faire pousser du citron.

**Warning** : Voir plus haut : du lemon frais et acidulé comme on l'aime !

.

_Shinigami, groupe de thrash metal expérimenté recherche guitariste. Très bon niveau exigé, pas de débutant, expérience de la scène souhaitée. Si intéressé contactez Shuuhei au…_

Starrk avait détaché la petite annonce de la vitrine d'un magasin de disques duquel il était un habitué. Quand il l'avait vue, il savait que c'était pour lui et il refusait que qui que ce soit d'autre ne la voie après lui.

Il regardait maintenant un morceau de papier sur lequel il avait noté une adresse. Le lieu de rendez-vous qu'on lui avait donné pour son audition. Il connaissait bien le hangar divisé en plusieurs locaux de répétitions.

A ses débuts dans le monde de la musique, il venait ici deux fois par semaines. Tout ça était bien vieux maintenant, son ancien groupe avait acquis une notoriété assez conséquente et ils avaient changé le lieu de leurs répétitions.

Il entra sans frapper dans le local 13, il savait qu'il était attendu. Malgré tout, personne ne l'avait vu pénétrer à l'intérieur de la salle.

Les quatre hommes semblaient avoir organisé un bœuf entre eux et semblaient s'amuser comme des adolescents en reprenant de vieux classiques du genre en attendant la venue du postulant.

Coyote avait décidé de ne pas les interrompre et s'était appuyé contre le mur près de la porte pour les observer. Ils avaient une prestance monstrueuse. Il connaissait bien le groupe Shinigami mais n'avait jamais assisté à l'un de leurs concerts.

Son ancien groupe était leur rival de toujours et bien qu'il n'y avait jamais réellement eu d'histoire entre eux, ils se détestaient cordialement sans se connaitre personnellement. Alors à l'époque, Starrk ne se serait jamais abaissé à aller assister à l'un de leurs shows.

Perdu dans la contemplation et le bienêtre de ses tympans, il n'avait pas remarqué que la musique s'était interrompue et qu'il était maintenant observé par quatre paires d'yeux.

« Yo, c'est toi qu'on devait voir à 15h ? »

C'était le chanteur qui lui avait posé la question. Apparemment il était le leader et c'était lui qui au final déciderait si oui ou non il conviendrait pour rejoindre le groupe. L'homme au micro fit vite fait les présentations.

Lui c'était Shuuhei, cheveux bruns en bataille, grand et svelte, visage balafré et un 69 évocateur tatoué sur sa joue gauche. Chanteur depuis le début de l'aventure des Shinigami, un peu plus de dix ans plus tôt.

Ensuite un chauve, enfin crâne rasé, carré et imposant avec un sourire mauvais à faire trembler un terroriste. Ikkaku, bassiste depuis les premiers jours également.

Derrière la batterie, l'homme le plus grand qu'il avait jamais croisé de sa vie. Une vraie armoire à glace musclé façon bodybuilder. L'impression de grandeur était accentuée par ses longs cheveux dressés en pics au bout desquels une clochette était attachée. Kenpachi.

Et enfin, un grand aux longs cheveux noirs. Posture parfaite, tenue altière, il semblait détaché de tout ce qui l'entourait et jurait un peu au milieu des trois autres. Mais Starrk le connaissait de réputation. Byakuya, guitariste soliste qui avait rejoint les Shinigami cinq ans plus tôt.

« Comme t'as compris, on cherche un guitariste rythmique. Ce con de Renji qui avait la place avant a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de foutre une grognasse en cloque et il a décidé de s'occuper du mioche. T'as sûrement compris que quand on s'engage avec nous c'est pour longtemps. Alors si t'es pas sérieux t'as rien à faire là. »

Le ton était donné. Pas de chichis, s'il n'était pas prêt à s'engager, il n'avait qu'à faire demi-tour. Mais Starrk était plus motivé que jamais après les avoir vu jouer ensemble. Tout ce dont il avait envie c'était de rejoindre la complicité qui semblait retenir les membres de ce groupe entre eux.

Il avait quitté son ancien groupe deux ans plus tôt, n'arrivant plus à s'entendre avec les autres membres. Chaque répétition, chaque enregistrement en studio se transformait en bagarre généralisée et il n'en pouvait plus.

Il avait décidé de quitter le monde de la musique, un peu dégoûté de la tournure que pouvaient prendre certaines choses. Il voulait faire le point sur sa vie et reprendre une routine un peu plus calme.

Mais peu à peu, la musique commençait à lui manquer. Bien sûr, il grattait toujours sur sa guitare pour se relaxer après une journée de travail, mais être entouré d'autres musiciens, voir la foule, monter sur scène, tout ça lui manquait.

Et quand il avait vu cette annonce, quand il avait su qu'il y avait une place dans le groupe des Shinigami, il savait que c'était son destin qui le rappelait.

« Starrk Coyote.

- Eh je te connais ! »

C'était l'armoire à glace, batteur de son état qui avait beuglé les mots à travers la petite salle de répétition. Sa voix tonitruante avait fait sursauter tout le monde, y compris Byakuya pourtant réputé pour son stoïcisme légendaire.

« T'étais dans les Espada.

- Ouais c'est ça. Je suis parti y'a deux ans. »

Shuuhei avait levé un œil méfiant sur le postulant, apparemment pas très enchanté de son passé.

« Le groupe est pas mauvais et ça veut dire que t'es un bon. Mais si t'es là pour foutre la merde entre nous tu vas pas faire de vieux os.

- Non. Tout ce que je veux c'est jouer.

- OK, t'étais à quel poste ?

- Soliste. »

Byakuya avait émergé de son silence et de sa désinvolture, posant ses yeux sur le nouvel arrivant avec une légère grimace.

« Ici le soliste, c'est moi. Ca va pas te gêner de repasser à la rythmique ?

- Non. Ca fait trop longtemps que j'ai pas exercé en tant que soliste. Ca me fera pas de mal de reprendre la rythmique pour me replonger dans le bain.

- Mouais. »

Kuchiki avait détourné le regard et s'était réinstallé près de la batterie pour poser un pied sur l'une des grosses caisses. Il semblait s'être totalement désintéressé de l'interrogatoire préliminaire à l'audition pour réaccorder sa guitare.

« Bon allez, c'est pas le tout, mais on voudrait quand même voir ce que t'as dans le ventre. Chope ta gratte et montre-nous de quoi t'es capable. »

Starrk acquiesça et ouvrit l'étui qu'il avait amené avec lui. Il en sortit amoureusement sa Gibson Flying V à flammes vertes et rouges, réplique exacte de celle de James Hetfield **[1]** et la brancha à un des amplis libres.

Après quelques accords pour se mettre en chauffe, il se tourna vers les quatre hommes pour attendre les directives.

Shuuhei avait regardé l'instrument d'un œil envieux et décida qu'il était de bon ton de demander un morceau approprié à la guitare du nouveau.

« On va voir si t'as les tripes de nous sortir un Disposable Heroes **[2]**. »

Wow, ces gars ne plaisantaient pas, il inspira profondément et plaça ses doigts sur les cordes, se rappelant des premières notes. Quelques secondes lui avaient suffit pour se souvenir du tempo et des accords.

Finalement, c'est tout naturellement qu'il laissait courir ses doigts sur le manche de son instrument, enchaînant les accords à une vitesse folle, secouant sa tête au rythme de la mélodie et laissant un Kenpachi ébahi qui n'avait d'autre choix que d'accélérer les coups qu'il donnait à ses fûts et ses cymbales.

« Bon. Je crois que ça va le faire. »

Hisagi avait regardé ses acolytes l'un après l'autre. Tous avaient hoché la tête. C'était bon ça, Starrk venait de faire son entrée officielle dans les Shinigami.

« On a une tournée qui commence dans trois semaines. T'as intérêt à tenir le choc et à apprendre nos morceaux vite fait. »

Coyote serra la main à chacun de ses nouveaux collègues en les remerciant de leur accueil. Il avait noté les horaires des répétitions et pris avec lui les tablatures des morceaux qu'il jouerait lors de la tournée afin de pratiquer un peu chez lui.

.

Les trois semaines s'étaient écoulées à une vitesse phénoménale et c'était déjà le soir du premier concert de leur tournée.

Il avait passé des heures et des heures à triturer son instrument tous les jours afin d'être fin prêt pour ce moment. Les deux premiers jours, il avait poussé le vice jusqu'à se faire saigner les doigts à force de gratter les cordes.

Mais il était là, il était heureux et il était plus prêt que jamais. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait attendu ce moment depuis deux ans. Remonter sur scène, pouvoir se lâcher, entendre le public chanter avec eux, le voir headbanger, pogoter. C'était tellement grisant.

Ils étaient tous les cinq dans leur loge, attendant le grand moment. L'impatience faisait battre le cœur de Starrk à une vitesse folle. L'impatience et le trac. Mine de rien, il avait beau être habitué à ça, il n'était jamais monté sur scène sans cette boule au fond de la gorge.

Shuuhei était allongé à même le sol, faisant quelques exercices de respiration afin de pouvoir maîtriser son souffle pendant deux heures de chant intensif.

Ikkaku et Kenpachi étaient installés à une petite table clope au bec et bière à la main, se taquinant gentiment.

Byakuya était assis dans un fauteuil, les yeux fermés et son bras était tendu en direction de sa guitare dont il caressait le manche du bout des doigts.

Et Starrk était dans le fauteuil en face. Il se tenait la tête dans ses mains, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux et il fermait les yeux pour mieux se concentrer, pour se rappeler tous les morceaux.

« Alors, prêt ? »

Le nouveau leva les yeux en direction de son interlocuteur. C'était Ikkaku qui lui envoyait son sourire meurtrier.

« Traqué, surtout.

- Ne nous fais pas foirer ! »

Shuuhei se redressa pour jeter un œil mauvais en direction de Madarame, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait le décompresser.

Finalement le brun au 69 se leva, ce qui apparemment était le signal pour gagner la scène. Ils se rapprochèrent tous de lui, sauf Starrk qui les regardait faire.

Ils avaient tous posé une main les unes sur les autres au milieu de leur groupe et avaient tourné leur regard en direction de Coyote, toujours assis. Ils attendaient que celui-ci les rejoigne.

Il se leva donc lui aussi et posa sa main au sommet de la pyramide de doigts. Le contact était froid. La main qu'il touchait appartenait à Byakuya.

Avant de sortir de la loge, il retourna près du fauteuil qu'il occupait auparavant et se baissa pour attraper la bouteille de whisky posée au sol aux pieds du siège. Il en but une longue rasade pour se détendre.

Il avait à peine détaché ses lèvres du goulot que la bouteille lui fut fortement arrachée pour aller rejoindre une autre bouche.

Celle de Byakuya qui le regardait dans les yeux tout en avalant lentement quelques goulées. Le nouveau n'aurait jamais pensé une seule seconde que ce type était du genre à avaler une telle quantité d'alcool fort sans sourciller.

Il semblait tellement sage, tellement droit. L'habit ne faisait vraiment pas le moine. Kuchiki reposa la bouteille sur une table et sortit de la loge, Starrk sur ses talons, toujours abasourdi par sa vision.

Le public criait son impatience, attendant la venue sur scène des cinq musiciens. Puis hurla sa joie en entendant les premiers accords résonner dans la salle de concert.

Cela faisait deux ans que Coyote n'avait plus vécu ça et pour un retour, c'était un retour en force. Trois mille fans étaient présents. Il se sentait tout petit et priait intérieurement pour ne pas se planter.

Finalement, c'est tout naturellement qu'il se détendit un peu plus à chaque morceau. Il se surprit même à quelques jeux de scène avec d'autres musiciens.

L'alchimie était en train d'opérer et ils faisaient les gestes sans se concerter mais ils étaient toujours synchrones, comme si tout avait été calculé, comme si cela faisait des années qu'ils jouaient ensemble.

La confiance de Starrk grossissait de minute en minute. Il regarda Byakuya s'avancer vers le devant de la scène pour entamer un long solo endiablé avant de se décider à le rejoindre.

Il se plaça face à lui, près, très près. A tel point que le soliste choisit de coller son front contre celui du guitariste rythmique, ils se défiaient du regard, allant jusqu'à se donner quelques libertés au niveau des accords qu'ils enchainaient.

Cela sembla ravir le public qui s'excitait de plus en plus dans toute la salle. Starrk s'éloigna pour se mettre dos à dos avec l'ébène, le manche de leurs instruments se touchaient, le dos de leurs mains s'effleuraient par moment quand ils changeaient leurs accords.

Une tension bizarre naquit en Coyote, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi proche d'un autre guitariste en aussi peu de temps et en un seul concert.

Il passa les derniers morceaux à observer son acolyte. A regarder attentivement ses mains qui couraient sur son instrument. La gauche qui tenait et glissait habilement sur le manche, la droite qui grattait les cordes à l'aide de son médiator.

Il avait déjà entendu parler de Kuchiki Byakuya, il n'était pas loin de devenir une vraie légende. A ce moment précis, il se rendit compte que des milliers de jeunes musiciens rêvaient d'avoir sa place, de pouvoir jouer aux côtés de cet homme qui entrerait un jour dans les annales du genre.

.

Deux heures après le début du concert, le groupe fit ses adieux à son public en les remerciant chaleureusement avant de regagner les loges et une douche bien méritée pour chacun d'entre eux.

Ils dégoulinaient tous de sueur et l'odeur du mâle en pleine action embaumait la petite pièce dans laquelle chacun attendait son tour pour pouvoir se rafraichir.

Starrk souffla. C'était enfin fini. Et tout s'était très bien passé. Il avait le regard dans le vide jusqu'à ce que Byakuya sorte de la douche, vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon noir.

Il laissa ses yeux trainer sur le torse pâle et encore légèrement humide des suites de ses ablutions jusqu'à ce que celui-ci enfile une chemise blanche qu'il laissa délibérément ouverte. Ce type n'était pas seulement un dieu de la guitare, c'était aussi un homme divinement attirant.

Il reprit ses esprits pour également se laver. L'eau chaude qui coulait sur son corps était salvatrice et détendait tous ses muscles horriblement crispés et mis à mal pendant toute la durée du concert.

Quand enfin tout le monde fut prêt, les roadies se chargèrent du matériel musical et les cinq membres du groupe sortirent de la salle de concert pour regagner leur tourbus.

Quelques fans les attendaient encore à l'extérieur, espérant obtenir des autographes ou des photos avec leurs idoles. Bien que nouveau, Coyote fut longuement sollicité.

Malgré l'engouement des personnes autour de lui, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des deux furies qui se pendaient au cou de Byakuya, essayant de toucher sa peau découverte ou de lui arracher un baiser en vain.

Saloperie de groupies ! Il ne se rendait même pas compte de la lueur assassine qui brillait au fond de ses yeux quand il regardait les deux femelles en chaleur au décolleté plongeant qui se battaient pour avoir les faveurs de l'ébène pendant la nuit.

Il rit intérieurement en le voyant les repousser assez sèchement avant de monter dans le bus qui les reconduirait à leur hôtel. En approchant des deux femmes dépitées, il ne put s'empêcher de leur glisser une petite remarque désobligeante et moqueuse.

« Désolée les filles, mais vos nichons sont trop gros pour lui. »

Les deux groupies se regardèrent interloquées, ne sachant quoi répondre au nouveau guitariste qui grimpait les marches du véhicule avec un éclat de rire sonore.

Force était de constater que Byakuya et lui étaient les seuls à ne pas s'être laissés tenter par les formes généreuses d'une fan. Ikkaku, Shuuhei et Kenpachi s'étaient chacun approprié une donzelle à belle cambrure afin de prolonger le plaisir de la nuit.

Starrk s'assit en solitaire dans un coin, se détachant volontairement des bruits autour de lui qui laissaient penser que les trois hommes s'échauffaient déjà pour une partie de jambes en l'air.

Arrivés à l'hôtel, chacun regagna ses pénates afin de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ou pas.

L'excitation du concert encore bien présente dans son esprit, Coyote n'était vraiment pas fatigué et s'ennuyait, seul, dans sa chambre. Il décida donc d'aller frapper à la porte de l'autre homme qui passerait sa nuit en solo avec une bouteille de whisky à la main.

« Alors, tu voulais pas t'en prendre une toi aussi ?

- Une quoi ?

- Une gonzesse, tiens. T'avais l'embarras du choix, elles te sautaient toutes dessus.

- Ce genre de choses ne m'intéresse pas. Je suis là pour jouer. Si les autres ont envie de s'envoyer en l'air avec le plus de poufiasses possible, grand bien leur fasse. Moi, je n'en ai pas envie. »

Starrk rit en entendant les mots de l'ébène. Après l'avoir vu boire de grandes gorgées de whisky, la chose à laquelle il s'attendait le moins était de l'entendre parler des femmes de cette façon.

Décidément, il ne fallait vraiment pas se fier aux apparences. Peut-être que finalement, cet homme serait celui duquel il se rapprocherait le plus. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il espérait.

Après quelques minutes de discussion sans grande importance, ils décidèrent de ressortir leurs instruments afin de jouer quelques notes entre eux. Peut-être même qu'ils arriveraient ensemble à composer un nouveau morceau.

Après avoir accordé sa Flying V, le brun regarda l'ébène sortir de son étui une guitare qu'il n'avait pas utilisée durant le concert. Kuchiki semblait comme possédé dès qu'il toucha à l'ESP KH-2 verte flanqué de dessins morbides et de l'inscription Bride of Frankenstein **[3]**.

« Nom de dieu ! C'est quoi ce truc ?

- C'est mon bébé. Je ne la sors que pour les grandes occasions.

- Bordel cette guitare… C'est, c'est…

- Oui je sais… Elle m'a coûté les yeux de la tête. Et si tu poses ne serait-ce qu'un doigt dessus, je te coupe la main ! »

Starrk déglutit en voyant le visage très sérieux de l'ébène. En même temps, il ne pouvait que le comprendre, s'il avait un trésor pareil en sa possession, il l'aurait certainement enfermée dans un coffre à la banque.

Ils laissèrent tous deux leurs doigts glisser et pincer les cordes afin d'obtenir des mélodies tantôt douces, tantôt plus rythmées et violentes.

Perdu dans ses idées de nouvelle composition, Byakuya ne remarqua pas que Coyote avait cessé de jouer et que, comme durant le concert, il avait les yeux rivé sur les mains du soliste, admirant la dextérité dont il faisait preuve.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien… Rien. Je te regardais jouer c'est tout. T'as pas des mains de guitariste. »

Byakuya lâcha le manche de son instrument pour regarder ses doigts. En effet, ils étaient longs et fins, plus appropriés pour un pianiste.

« Et alors ? Ca m'empêche pas de jouer correctement.

- Non. Pas du tout, au contraire. »

Kuchiki but une gorgée de whisky avant de reprendre ses accords. Mais il s'arrêta subitement lorsqu'il sentit Starrk se placer derrière lui sur le lit.

« Continue de jouer. »

Après un léger sursaut de son cœur, l'ébène recommença ses accords en sentant le souffle chaud du nouveau derrière lui. Il fermait les yeux pour ne pas perdre sa concentration.

Deux minutes plus tard, il sentit les mains de Coyote se poser sur sa gorge avant d'enlever vers l'arrière quelques mèches de ses cheveux lâchés, puis descendre vers son torse.

La respiration de Byakuya se fit légèrement plus forte mais il continua de jouer malgré les doigts qui lui envoyaient des frissons dans tout le corps et la langue chaude qui glissait dans son cou qui réveillait quelques unes de ses envies.

La chemise toujours ouverte de Kuchiki avait permis à Starrk de glisser ses doigts à même la peau pâle et fraîche. Il avait remonté ses mains vers le col afin de baisser le vêtement et découvrir les épaules et le haut du dos.

Attrapant la taille fine après avoir de nouveau déplacé les cheveux, il se colla à l'ébène en prenant soin de ne pas effleurer la guitare et entreprit des baisers et des coups de langue dans le dos de son partenaire de scène.

Il sentait l'abdomen se soulever plus lourdement pour emplir d'air les poumons et se contracter quand il chatouillait un endroit sensible.

Ne tenant pas compte des protestations du brun qui voulait continuer de l'entendre jouer, le soliste lâcha son instrument et le déposa délicatement dans son étui avant de se retourner pour faire face à l'homme qui se trouvait dans son dos.

Il recolla son front à celui de Starrk et lui envoya le même regard de défi qu'il lui avait lancé durant le concert avant de ravir ses lèvres. Leurs mains se perdirent dans les cheveux de l'autre et massaient le cuir chevelu avec la même intensité que leurs langues qui se chamaillaient pour obtenir la dominance du baiser.

C'était une impulsion de la part de Starrk, il n'avait rien prémédité. C'était juste que de voir cet homme tripoter amoureusement son instrument de la sorte avait réveillé en lui ses instincts les plus primaires.

Il voulait que ces doigts lâchent le manche pour venir courir sur sa peau. Et maintenant que tel était le cas, que Byakuya l'avait allongé sous lui et qu'il le touchait à pleines mains, il ne pouvait que se laisser envahir par la chaleur.

Pressés de se sentir peau contre peau, ils rompirent le baiser pour se dévêtir. Une fois nus, ils reprirent la même position, Byakuya s'appuyant sur ses bras pour venir embrasser différentes parties du corps du brun.

Ses épaules, ses bras, ses pectoraux, ses tétons, ses abdominaux, aucune partie n'était délaissée, chaque parcelle de sa peau était couverte par les lèvres chaudes et la langue humide de l'ébène.

Starrk avait enroulé ses bras dans le dos de Kuchiki et rejeté la tête en arrière sous le flot de sensations. Il laissait entendre des soupirs plus qu'évocateurs et se tortillait sur les draps à chaque nouvelle caresse.

Enfin le soliste laissa ses yeux s'aventurer vers le sexe de Coyote. La simple vision de ce membre dressé lui envoya une décharge qui se répercuta dans son entrejambe, le faisant durcir au possible.

Ne perdant pas une seconde de plus, il enserra le gland entre ses lèvres et de sa langue joua avec, tout en laissant échapper un gémissement qui fit vibrer Starrk de l'intérieur.

« La vache ! Byakuya ! Prend-la. »

Le brun avait posé une main sur la tête du soliste et y avait imprimé une pression afin de le forcer à descendre le long de sa colonne de chair.

Un ricanement étouffé se répercuta à nouveau contre son sexe avant de le sentir englouti dans la gorge de l'ébène. C'était la délivrance. Le nouveau avait poussé un long râle en sentant cette chaleur l'englober.

L'ébène faisait de longs vas et viens de la bouche ou de la langue tout en massant ses cuisses et ses hanches. Coyote se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier trop fort.

Une révélation supplémentaire était à ajouter sur la liste. Kuchiki Byakuya semblait être un dieu du sexe. Et s'il n'avait pas encore atteint le rang de divinité, il n'en était pas loin. Il savait vraiment comment jouer avec son membre.

Il savait là où il devait serrer et là où il devait chatouiller de sa langue pour amplifier les sensations. A un tel point que le brun pensait perdre la tête d'un instant à l'autre.

Starrk attrapa l'une des mains de Byakuya qu'il porta à sa bouche. De la même façon que l'ébène suçait et léchait son membre, il suçait et léchait deux doigts longs et fins.

Rien que de sentir cette langue sur ses doigts, l'excitation de Kuchiki monta d'un cran et il accélérait le mouvement sur la verge palpitante du nouveau.

Quand le brun relâcha sa main, il le prit comme une invitation à poursuivre leur petit jeu et il glissa l'un après l'autre les deux doigts humides de salive dans l'antre de Starrk.

Celui-ci se cambra sous l'intrusion mais se détendit presque aussitôt grâce aux habiles coups de langues sur son membre qui détournaient son attention de la sensation douloureuse.

Byakuya avait trouvé son point G et s'amusait maintenant à le titiller de ses doigts en même temps que sa bouche continuait d'enserrer son sexe. Coyote était littéralement assailli par les différentes sensations que l'ébène lui proposait.

Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête et était incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit tellement c'était fort. Un dernier coup plus violent sur sa prostate lui fit perdre la raison et il se libéra dans la bouche de Byakuya avec un lourd gémissement.

Le soliste était plus que ravi de la réaction du brun. Il continuait de lécher son sexe afin de recueillir les dernières gouttes de sa semence.

Enfin revenu des limbes de son plaisir, Starrk se redressa pour regarder l'ébène qui se délectait encore du goût qui glissait sur sa langue. Dans cette position et avec cet air diablement évocateur sur le visage, il était une véritable invitation à la débauche.

Il attrapa Byakuya par les hanches pour le coucher à son tour sur le matelas et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il mordilla le lobe d'une oreille avant de descendre son visage vers le torse pâle.

Les premières crispations de Kuchiki arrivèrent lorsque le guitariste rythmique effleura de sa langue l'un de ses boutons de chair. L'autre était habilement torturé par ses doigts.

Coyote sentait la poitrine de l'ébène se soulever plus fort à chaque inspiration qu'il prenait et sourit pour lui-même. Après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, il allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Il descendit rapidement vers le bas-ventre, laissant au passage quelques coups de langue sur les abdominaux et quelques morsures sur les hanches avant d'atteindre l'objet de sa convoitise.

Il ne le fit pas patienter comme lui avait pu attendre avant d'enfourner entièrement le sexe de son amant dans sa bouche pour tout de suite faire de rapides vas et viens.

Byakuya se cramponnait aux draps, enfonçait ses ongles dans la literie et étouffait du mieux qu'il pouvait tous les gémissements et tous les cris qu'il était dans l'obligation de pousser sous le toucher du brun.

Mais Starrk avait décidé de jouer avec lui d'une autre manière et c'est dans un état de frustration totale de l'ébène qu'il lâcha le membre gonflé pour remonter vers ses lèvres.

Après le baiser, Starrk se redressa et attrapa les hanches du soliste pour le placer allongé sur le ventre. Il laissa courir ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale en se délectant de la chair de poule qui gagnait les bras de Byakuya.

Puis il posa ses mains sur les fesses rondes et musclées de l'ébène. Il les serrait dans ses paumes, enfonçant légèrement ses ongles dans la chair rebondie.

Jamais un simple pelotage de fesses n'avait autant excité Byakuya. Il se demandait pourquoi tout ça était à ce point grisant. Peut être la langue du brun qui glissait sur ses reins ? Allez savoir…

Doucement, l'ébène sentit ses fesses s'écarter l'une de l'autre, aidées par les mains du nouveau et la langue se frayait un passage au milieu, allant doucement mais sûrement atteindre son but.

Quand elle effleura son anneau de chair, le soliste plongea sa tête dans un oreiller pour étouffer le long soupir qui devait sortir de sa bouche.

Le muscle humide jouait astucieusement autour, s'enfonçait parfois légèrement en lui, le laissant sur sa faim, affolant encore plus ses sens. Il avait décollé la bouche de son coussin pour reprendre son souffle.

« Starrk…

- Byakuya. »

Coyote avait relevé la tête, remplaçant la langue joueuse par un de ses doigts et il plaça sa bouche contre l'oreille de Kuchiki.

« Ton cul est magnifique. »

L'ébène de put répondre, le doigt posé sur son antre en força l'entrée et Byakuya laissa échapper un long gémissement. Depuis que la langue était venue jouer avec cette partie de son corps, il n'avait attendu que ça.

Une fois détendu après l'intrusion d'un deuxième doigt, l'ébène se laissait aller totalement aux sensations du toucher. Il sentait Starrk suçoter le lobe de son oreille et le sexe à nouveau gonflé du brun venait se frotter contre ses hanches.

Il entendait clairement la respiration du guitariste rythmique devenir rauque à cause de la friction de son membre contre la peau de l'ébène.

Quand les doigts de Coyote atteignirent sa prostate, il se laissa aller comme jamais, bougeant de lui-même pour aider les phalanges à atteindre leur but. Collé contre le lit, son sexe durci frottait contre les draps lui donnant des sensations supplémentaires.

Starrk haletait presque maintenant et avait de plus en plus de mal à garder la bouche fermée pour sucer le lobe ou le cou du soliste.

« Byakuya, laisse-moi te prendre. »

L'ébène se redressa et se retourna pour faire face à Coyote. Puis d'un geste vif, il inversa leur position, se plaçant à nouveau au dessus.

Il embrassait son amant à pleine bouche. Le baiser retenait les gémissements des deux hommes qui frottaient leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre.

Mais bien vite, n'y tenant plus, Byakuya releva son bassin et glissa l'une de ses mains derrière lui pour s'emparer du membre palpitant du brun pour le diriger vers son entrée.

En voyant l'ébène reprendre le dessus, Starrk avait eu peur de ne pas parvenir à ses fins. Mais maintenant qu'il le sentait s'empaler de lui-même sur sa verge, le brun était aux portes du paradis.

Il fixait le visage du soliste. Pas la moindre grimace de douleur, pas le moindre signe d'appréhension, à croire que lui aussi n'attendait que ça. Il avait simplement un air extatique, comme si cette pénétration lui faisait le plus grand bien.

Et c'était le cas. Kuchiki venait à peine de prendre place sur les hanches du brun qu'il se sentait comme envahi d'une chaleur bienfaisante. Il n'avait pas encore fait le moindre mouvement, mais rien que la sensation d'être rempli le comblait presque.

Ce fut Byakuya qui prit l'initiative des mouvements. Il bougeait au dessus de Starrk, se retirant et revenant doucement à la charge pour pouvoir analyser tous les frissons qui parcouraient son corps.

Il avait posé ses mains sur les pectoraux du brun et ses doigts jouaient avec les boutons de chair dressés sous les caresses.

« Byakuya, t'es un vrai appel à la luxure.

- Alors montre-moi ce que tu veux me faire. »

Il avait parlé d'une voix si chaude et si aguichante, mêlée à ses soupirs, que Coyote crut qu'il allait jouir sur place. Il plaça ses mains de part et d'autre des hanches de l'ébène pour le maintenir immobile.

A partir de maintenant, c'était lui qui reprenait les choses en mains. Il appliqua directement un mouvement brusque et saccadé qui obligea Byakuya à rejeter la tête en arrière.

Il criait sous les assauts à répétition qui frappaient chaque fois plus durement sa prostate. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure ou passait sa langue sur ses lèvres dans des moues foncièrement érotiques.

Il était beau comme ça, les joues rougies, les cheveux en batailles qui collaient contre sa nuque couverte de sueur, totalement lâché, loin de ses attitudes princières.

Kuchiki non plus ne se lassait pas de regarder l'homme sous lui. Concentré pour ne pas jouir trop rapidement, haletant, ses longs cheveux bruns éparpillés autour de son visage. Il titilla un peu plus fort les mamelons de Starrk qui poussa un soupir plaintif.

Il était au bord de la rupture. Il attrapa l'ébène par le cou pour lui arracher un long baiser avant de le repousser à nouveau pour s'emparer de son sexe délaissé depuis bien trop longtemps.

Il le pompa au même rythme que ses coups de reins afin d'aider son amant à atteindre l'orgasme en même temps que lui.

C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils s'écroulèrent côte à côte pour sombrer dans un sommeil qui, malheureusement pour eux, fut trop court.

.

Le lendemain soir, une nouvelle ville s'offrait à eux. Une nouvelle salle, un nouveau concert, de nouveaux fans. Ce n'était que le début, mais Starrk était déjà épuisé. A l'avenir, il devrait peut-être penser à ne pas trop abuser du corps de Kuchiki afin de pouvoir se reposer plus longtemps.

Les deux hommes avaient fait comme si de rien n'était devant leurs collègues et amis, reprenant chacun leur rôle de guitariste professionnel.

Ce soir, Byakuya était monté sur scène directement torse nu. Il voulait la mort de Starrk ou quoi ? Heureusement que la guitare du brun pouvait cacher la proéminence qui se dessinait sous son pantalon.

L'ébène sourit pour lui-même. Il voyait le regard insistant de Coyote sur lui. Il avait réussi à l'attirer dans les mailles de son filet. Cette nuit encore, ils ne dormiront pas tout de suite.

.

.

.

_Pour les non initiés :_

_[1] James Hetfield : guitariste rythmique et chanteur de Metallica_

_[2] Disposable Heroes : titre apparaissant sur l'album Master of Puppets de Metallica, l'un des morceaux les plus rapides composé par le groupe._

_[3] Bride of Frankenstein : certainement la guitare la plus célèbre de Kirk Hammett, guitariste soliste de Metallica._

**Note 1 : J'avais dit pas de long discours… Arf… C'est l'OS le plus long que j'ai écrit !**

**Note 2 : Miss viiiiiiiiiite, il me faut Szayel, je suis en train de me vider de mon sang !**

**Note 3 : C'est pas bon de mettre Starrk dans un OS, mon nez ne s'en remettra jamais T_T**

**Note 4 : J'espère que ça a plu à tout le monde… En tout cas, moi, j'ai aimé l'écrire ! :P**


	2. Ride the Lightning

**Titre** : Ride the Lightning

**Pairing** : Starrk / Byakuya / Shuuhei

**Raiting** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo Sama

**Note** : Parce qu'il n'y a pas que Miss Fromage qui a le droit de s'amuser, Bellya aussi ! Allez ma grande, saigne un bon coup…

**Précision** : Un Byakuya qui part total en live, OOC comme jamais, mais il faut bien rajouter un peu de piment dans tout ça…

**Warning** : Besoin de préciser threesome ?

.

Deux mois, en général, c'est assez court. Deux tous petits mois, soixante jours, c'est pas la mort. Mais quand on doit assurer quarante huit concerts en soixante jours, ça peut vite le devenir.

Et Starrk qui n'avait plus l'habitude de ce genre de traitement en était presque à bout. Dormir dans une ville différente chaque soir, parfois même dans le bus parce qu'ils avaient beaucoup de route à faire. Traverser le pays du Nord au Sud, d'Est en Ouest. Son corps avait oublié comment gérer tout ça.

Sans compter les litres de sueur qu'il perdait sur scène, transpirant sous les projecteurs. Qu'il perdait également en dehors de la scène, transpirant au dessus ou en dessous, tout dépendait des humeurs, du corps de Byakuya.

Non pas qu'il s'en plaignait. Non. Loin de là, ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui allait émettre une objection à retrouver un corps aussi bien fait à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Dès le premier soir de leur tournée, il avait su que tout ce qu'il avait entendu sur le guitariste soliste des Shinigami n'était que de grosses rumeurs infondées.

On le disait froid, distant, hautain, imbu de sa personne. On dépeignait un tableau vraiment misérable de cet homme. A tel point que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, Starrk avait eu de gros aprioris.

Pendant leurs répétitions, il ne lui parlait jamais, persuadé de la véracité des propos des calomniateurs. Il pensait même que ces gens avaient raison quand il voyait que l'ébène se contentait de venir aux répétitions et repartir avec seulement cinq ou six mots à son actif.

Quand avait-il changé d'avis à son sujet ? Le soir de leur premier concert, juste avant de monter sur scène. Quand Kuchiki lui avait arraché sa bouteille de whisky des mains pour en boire de longues rasades.

Un peu plus tard lors de cette fameuse soirée également, quand il s'était laissé faire sous ses premières caresses. Et finalement, quand il s'était montré bien plus entreprenant que n'importe qui aurait pu l'imaginer.

Ceux qui racontaient toutes ces choses sur le guitariste soliste des Shinigami ne l'avaient clairement pas eu dans leur lit. Il était chaud comme la braise, peu farouche, se laissait totalement aller et prenait en considération son partenaire.

L'exact opposé de l'image qu'on lui prêtait. Et dans un sens Starrk était fier de connaître l'homme sous cet angle. Un angle que certainement très peu de personnes soupçonnaient.

Et ce soir, sur scène, il ne pensait qu'à ça. Il le regardait du coin de l'œil évoluer sur la grande estrade, devant des milliers de fans. Jouant de son instrument comme jamais il ne l'avait vu, certainement parce que ce soir c'était la grande dernière.

Les cinq hommes donnaient leur maximum pour clôturer cette aventure dignement. Kenpachi frappait plus fort, Ikkaku, Byakuya et lui grattaient plus vite et Shuuhei chantait plus violemment.

Et au milieu de tout ça il y avait un homme, un grand éphèbe aux longs cheveux noirs, qui allait et venait de droite à gauche, qui se plantait devant ses admirateurs, laissant sa crinière onduler sous l'air que propulsait les ventilateurs et sa chemise ouverte flotter derrière lui.

Coyote était habitué à voir ce corps maintenant, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement à chaque fois qu'il se présentait dans cette tenue, ni une chaleur s'insinuer dans son bas ventre.

Il savait que Byakuya ne le faisait que pour l'aguicher qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne résisterait pas à lui rendre une petite visite dans sa chambre un peu plus tard. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les sourires en coin légèrement malsains qu'il lui envoyait à la dérobée.

Kuchiki Byakuya ferait fondre la banquise entière s'il s'asseyait dessus et dire qu'il y avait si peu de gens qui le connaissait sous son vrai jour. Même les membres de Shinigami ne semblaient pas connaître son côté obscur.

Et plus le temps passait sur scène, plus l'ébène s'amusait à échauffer les nerfs, déjà mis à rude épreuve, de Starrk. De manière totalement imperceptible pour toutes les autres personnes présentes, il le cherchait, le transperçait de son regard, le frôlait du manche de sa guitare, l'aguichait purement et simplement.

En cet instant très précis, le brun n'avait qu'une envie, lâcher son instrument, saluer le public, empoigner le bras de son tortionnaire, l'emmener dans un coin sombre à l'écart de toute autre présence humaine et lui faire sa fête jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus placer un pied devant l'autre.

Et cet imbécile de Shuuhei qui faisait trainer les choses en longueur ! Ma parole, ils voulaient sa mort. Le chanteur semblait tellement s'amuser pour sa dernière date qu'il n'arrêtait pas de repousser l'échéance de la fin du concert.

Ils étaient programmés pour une heure quarante cinq de show et ils en étaient déjà à plus de deux heures. Rajoutant des morceaux à l'improviste à leur setlist, s'amusant à reprendre les grands classiques du thrash metal.

D'ailleurs, heureusement que Starrk avait révisé ses classiques ! Passant de Indians d'Anthrax, puis à Holy Wars de Megadeth, ensuite South of Heaven de Slayer pour terminer par un Master of Puppets de Metallica. Et avec tout ça, ils n'avaient pas encore entamé le rappel.

Enfin, le moment était arrivé. Ils étaient retournés en coulisses quelques minutes afin de faire patienter le public avant leurs trois derniers morceaux. Les cinq hommes étaient exténués.

Enfin… Quatre semblaient exténués, le cinquième, lui, s'avança devant Starrk et se pencha en avant en arrivant à sa hauteur. Pour attraper la bouteille de whisky qui trainait derrière le brun.

Il dévissa le bouchon pour porter le goulot à sa bouche, toujours à moitié collé au corps de Coyote. Et quand ses lèvres se détachèrent enfin, une goutte du liquide ambré glissa le long du col de la bouteille. Goutte qu'il rattrapa de sa langue qu'il fit glisser jusqu'à l'ouverture avec un regard profondément provocateur plongé dans les yeux de Starrk.

Starrk qui déglutit péniblement et violemment. Là, il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie. Lâcher son instrument, saluer le public, empoigner le bras de son tortionnaire, l'emmener dans un coin sombre à l'écart de toute autre présence humaine et lui faire sa fête jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus placer un pied devant l'autre… Pendant plusieurs jours !

C'est avec un énorme effort de concentration qu'il remonta sur scène, transpirant à grosses gouttes. Heureusement que cela pouvait passer pour la chaleur des projecteurs. Le nouveau n'en pouvait vraiment plus.

Il priait pour que les salutations terminent vite, il se mettait à genoux pour que les hommes se dépêchent de prendre leur douche et il implorait pour que les fans ne soient pas trop insistants quand ils sortiront.

Mais sa dernière demande ne fut pas exaucée. Leur public avait bien conscience qu'il s'agissait de leur dernier concert et ils voulaient en profiter avant de devoir patienter pour la sortie de leur prochain album.

Les félicitations ne cessaient pas, les papiers et stylos en quête d'autographe passaient sous ses yeux à une allure folle et les demandes de photos pleuvaient.

Starrk connaissait ce côté de la vie d'artiste. Et il savait aussi que pour garder un public fidèle, il fallait, dans la mesure du raisonnable, se plier aux demandes de son public. Même quand il était très fatigué, même quand il n'en avait pas envie.

Et ce soir il n'en avait pas envie, pourtant il se pliait volontiers à ce petit jeu. Il souriait, il répondait aux questions et repoussait gentiment quelques jeunes filles un peu trop entreprenantes.

Mais son sourire s'effaça très rapidement pour être remplacé par un air mécontent, si ce n'est carrément meurtrier.

Là, tout à côté, à seulement trois pas de lui, Byakuya semblait faire le joli cœur avec un troupeau de femelles en chaleur. Pas juste une ou deux, carrément une bonne dizaine qui s'étaient agglutinées autour de lui, minaudant et battant des paupières.

Et lui, il restait devant, comme s'il était en admiration devant elles, plaisantant, rendant les sourires, allant même parfois jusqu'à placer des mains dans leur dos ou sur leurs épaules.

Alors là, il devait franchement se retenir pour ne pas planter son public sur place, empoigner le bras de son tortionnaire, l'emmener dans un coin sombre à l'écart de toute autre présence humaine et lui faire sa fête jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus placer un pied devant l'autre… Pendant plusieurs semaines !

.

Starrk avait failli supplier Shuuhei à genoux pour qu'ils repartent d'ici le plus rapidement possible, mais finalement, deux heures après leur sortie de scène, ils étaient enfin dans le grand véhicule qui les ramènerait à leur hôtel.

Ils s'étaient tous postés à l'arrière du bus, ouvrant quelques canettes et trinquant à la réussite de leur tournée.

Tous sauf Byakuya. L'ébène était assis nonchalamment dans les premiers rangs. Il avait collé son dos contre la vitre et étendait ses jambes le long des deux fauteuils côte à côte.

Les autres ne semblaient pas le moins du monde s'intéresser à lui, certainement habitués à ce que le guitariste soliste fasse bande à part lors des trajets. Coyote, lui, jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

Il le voyait maintenant, dans la même position. Une de ses jambes avait disparue, probablement repliée, le pied sur le siège. Sa tête avait basculé vers l'arrière, reposant contre la grande fenêtre froide et ses yeux étaient fermés.

Vu du fond, il semblait dormir comme un bébé. Le nouveau se releva, prétextant qu'il voulait se détendre un peu et faire le vide autour de lui afin de faire retomber son stress.

En réalité, ce qu'il avait en tête était de s'installer dans la rangée en face de celle de Byakuya, dans la même position que lui pour pouvoir l'admirer tout son saoul et d'imaginer ce qu'il lui ferait subir une fois arrivés à destination.

Or, Kuchiki ne dormait pas et Starrk fut surpris de le voir tourner la tête dans sa direction et ouvrir ses yeux. Visiblement l'ébène avait entendu ses pas dans le couloir étroit et il lui lançait un regard qui semblait vouloir dire je savais que tu viendrais.

Coyote ne dit rien et continua son avancée, soutenant les yeux bleus gris. De là où il était, il ne voyait pas encore son corps mais il distingua très nettement le sourire dérangeant qu'il lui adressait.

Quand enfin il arriva à sa hauteur, le brun se figea sur place. Byakuya était effectivement adossé contre la vitre, à demi allongé sur les deux sièges. Sa jambe droite reposait tranquillement en long devant lui, la gauche était posée sur le sol.

Mais ce n'était pas tant la position de Kuchiki qui le dérangeait, mais plutôt sa main droite. Celle qui faisait de lents vas et viens autour de son sexe libéré de son pantalon.

Et le soliste continuait de le regarder, avec cet air hautement pervers et ce sourire diabolique. Il se délectait clairement de s'être fait surprendre de la sorte.

Starrk n'eut d'autre choix que d'aller s'asseoir sur les banquettes en face pour continuer d'admirer le tableau qu'il avait sous les yeux. L'homme connu sous le surnom d'iceberg du metal était en train de se masturber devant lui sans aucune gêne ni pudeur.

Coyote se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son sous vêtement, à chaque fois qu'il voyait l'ébène se mordre la lèvre inférieure sous le coup des sensations qu'il se procurait lui-même, il sentait son membre pulser.

Mais il ne s'abaisserait pas à imiter son vis-à-vis. Il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de se masturber sous ses yeux. Oh non. Il préférait attendre encore un peu, même si c'était un supplice.

Byakuya avait fermé les yeux au moment de sa jouissance, se laissant aller dans les limbes du plaisir avec un silence religieux, personne n'aurait pu imaginer ce qui venait de se passer. Il savait être incroyablement discret alors qu'il ne se gênait pas pour faire entendre son plaisir quand ils étaient seuls dans une chambre.

Mais bon dieu, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire arrêter ce bus, empoigner le bras de son tortionnaire, l'emmener dans un coin sombre à l'écart de toute autre présence humaine et lui faire sa fête jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus placer un pied devant l'autre… Pendant plusieurs mois !

.

Jamais un simple trajet d'une cinquantaine de kilomètres ne lui avait paru aussi long. Et c'est en tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler l'énorme érection qui déformait son pantalon qu'il avait regagné sa chambre.

Leur hôtel était tout ce qu'il y avait de mieux dans le luxe. Et par un heureux aléa du hasard, leurs immenses chambres étaient communicantes. Starrk se retrouvait donc entre la chambre de Shuuhei et celle de Byakuya.

Quoique, en ce moment précis, il se fichait totalement du chanteur. La seule chose qui occupait son esprit était l'homme prétendument austère qui se trouvait derrière l'une des portes de sortie de sa chambre.

Il avait poussé le vice jusqu'à attendre un bon quart d'heure, laissant l'ébène ruminer sur place et se demander si oui ou non il aurait droit à une petite visite improvisée.

Une fois que le petit jeu eut assez duré selon les estimations de Coyote, il pénétra rapidement dans les appartements du soliste. Qui étaient vides. Décontenancé, il fit un pas à l'intérieur et entendit du bruit provenant de la salle de bains.

L'ébène allait regretter de l'avoir chauffé pendant toute la soirée et Starrk savourait déjà le moment présent.

Byakuya n'avait même pas complètement ouvert la porte de sa salle de bains qu'il se sentit tiré en avant par le bras avant de se retrouvé collé contre un mur.

Il n'avait pas été surpris, il n'avait pas eu peur, il savait pertinemment qu'il retrouverait le guitariste rythmique pendant la nuit. Il savait aussi que le brun se laisserait aller plus fortement que d'habitude avec tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

L'ébène se laissait faire sans broncher, il accueillait avec délectation la langue qui venait s'insinuer dans sa bouche, rageuse et dominante. Il aimait pousser ses amants à bout pour pouvoir les sentir devenir fous dès qu'ils posaient la main sur lui.

Les mains de Starrk ne tenaient pas en place, voyageaient sur différentes parties de ce corps si alléchant, ne sachant pas vraiment où se poser tant il y avait d'endroits à explorer.

Coyote avait détaché sa bouche de celle de Kuchiki et respirait lourdement, à la recherche d'air pour emplir ses poumons. Il planta un regard de défi dans les yeux de son homologue soliste.

« Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre pour m'avoir allumé comme ça toute la soirée.

- Au lieu de parler, tu pourrais mettre tes menaces à… Ahh ! »

Le brun n'avait pas attendu la fin de la pique que voulait lui lancer Byakuya. Il avait carrément arraché ses vêtements et dans un mouvement brusque l'avait retourné face vers le mur.

Deux de ses doigts s'apprêtaient déjà à pénétrer l'intimité de l'ébène quand celui-ci retourna son visage vers Starrk avec le même sourire que lorsqu'il l'avait vu marcher dans sa direction pendant qu'il s'offrait son plaisir solitaire.

« Allez, montre-moi l'effet que je t'ai fait. »

La seule réponse que Kuchiki obtint fut les doigts qui se frayèrent un chemin en lui sans aucun ménagement et allant directement toucher sa prostate. Ses jambes tremblèrent sous l'assaut soudain et ô combien plaisant.

Coyote n'avait pas la patience de jouer, il n'en avait pas envie, il aurait tout le temps pour ça plus tard, il ne s'était pas attardé à la préparation de son tortionnaire et avait à peine détendu les parois serrées qu'il présentait son membre dressé contre l'entrée de Byakuya.

Il n'avait pas pris le temps de se déshabiller, se contentant d'ouvrir les boutons de son pantalon pour laisser son sexe à l'air libre.

Le soliste sentait les vêtements du brun frotter contre son dos et ses fesses à chaque mouvement qu'il imprimait. Et ça l'excitait encore plus. Avoir réussi à pousser cet homme dans ses derniers retranchements au point qu'il n'en ôte même pas ses habits. Oh oui, il aimait.

Starrk n'avait même pas besoin de poser la main sur son membre excité à son maximum pour qu'il sente l'orgasme approcher. L'ébène ne faisait rien, se laissait totalement dominer, se contentant de pousser des 'encore' plus que suggestifs.

Coyote avait attendu ce moment tellement longtemps sans pouvoir se soulager, qu'en moins de cinq minutes, il se déversa à l'intérieur des chairs de son amant qui avait atteint la jouissance à peu près au même moment.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, alors que Byakuya ne s'était pas encore remis de son orgasme fulgurant, le brun le poussa sur le lit avec un ricanement avant de se déshabiller complètement.

« Tu m'as tellement chauffé que même après avoir joui, elle n'est pas retombée. »

L'ébène aventura ses yeux vers le sexe de Starrk et put constater, qu'effectivement, il était toujours fièrement dressé. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette partie du corps de Coyote alors qu'il avançait doucement vers lui tel un prédateur.

Il s'allongea à son tour sur le matelas, à côté du soliste.

« Je suis bon prince Byakuya, je te laisse prendre les rênes et y aller à ton rythme. »

Si son orgueil n'en aurait pas été grandement mis à mal, il se serait agenouillé devant lui pour le remercier de ne pas lui faire supporter une nouvelle étreinte que celle qu'ils venaient tout juste de terminer.

Son corps ne l'aurait jamais supporté. Il sentait encore ses muscles se contracter à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait. Ca avait été tellement intense qu'il avait l'impression de s'être envoyé en l'air toute la nuit. Et dire qu'apparemment cela ne faisait que commencer !

Kuchiki décida donc d'y aller en douceur et de profiter des petits préliminaires qu'il n'avait pas pu prodiguer à Starrk. Fixant le brun du regard, il dirigea son visage à hauteur de la colonne de chair pour l'engloutir d'une traite.

Il y allait doucement, sensuellement, comme s'il était en présence de la meilleure gourmandise au monde. Le goût de son sperme était toujours collé au membre, rajoutant une touche épicée au goût de la peau du guitariste rythmique.

Le nouveau se laissait faire, s'en rendait totalement au bon vouloir de l'ébène, appréciant chacune de ses caresses, chacun de ses coups de langue, poussant de longs soupirs quand il accélérait le mouvement.

Il appréciait le fait que l'ébène faisait durer le plaisir et fut presque déçu de le voir se redresser. Mais s'il s'était relevé c'était seulement pour se placer à califourchon au dessus de son bassin pour s'asseoir sur son membre.

Starrk fit glisser ses mains le long des côtes de Byakuya au fur et à mesure de sa descente sur sa verge pour les poser ensuite sur les hanches pâles quand il fut entièrement à l'intérieur de l'ébène.

Le brun restait totalement immobile, hypnotisé par la vision de Kuchiki qui montait et descendait lentement, cherchant l'angle qui toucherait sa prostate. Un son des plus délicieux frappa ses oreilles quand il l'eut trouvée.

Totalement obnubilé par ce qu'il était en train de vivre, il ne réagit pas un seul instant quand, par-dessus l'épaule de l'ébène, il avait vu une ombre bouger dans la pièce.

Il n'eut même pas le moindre sursaut en distinguant le visage de Shuuhei derrière l'épaule de Byakuya qui visiblement ne l'avait pas encore vu. Comme si de rien n'était, l'ébène continuait d'aller et venir sur lui, fermant les yeux pour profiter pleinement de son plaisir.

Coyote voulut esquisser un mouvement quand le chanteur se mit à côté de Kuchiki mais n'en eut pas le temps avant que le brun au 69 n'empoigne les cheveux de l'ébène pour attirer sa tête en arrière.

Aussitôt sa langue trouva la sienne sans pour autant que leurs bouches ne se rencontrent. Etrangement, alors que Starrk se connaissait être d'un naturel très jaloux, il ne sentit pas ce petit picotement caractéristique de la jalousie.

Bien au contraire, voir ces deux hommes s'embrasser, ou plutôt se lécher mutuellement, lui plaisait énormément. Il les regardait avidement, oubliant même de se demander pourquoi Byakuya ne protestait pas.

Shuuhei se plaça ensuite derrière le dos de l'ébène, collant son torse contre son dos, posant ses mains sur celles de Coyote qui se trouvaient sur les hanches de Kuchiki et regarda le nouveau guitariste droit dans les yeux.

D'un geste brusque, il poussa ses mains vers le bas, obligeant le soliste à s'empaler violemment sur le sexe de Starrk. Celui-ci ne savait plus où poser ses yeux. Le visage du chanteur dans les yeux duquel brillait une lueur perverse, ou celui de Byakuya qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser des cris d'extase à chaque fois que l'autre le poussait vers le bas.

« Alors Starrk, je suis sûr que tu n'aurais jamais imaginé que notre petit Bya soit une telle salope.

- Non, en effet. »

Sentant son excitation monter encore d'un cran, le guitariste rythmique ôta les mains de Shuuhei des hanches du soliste et oubliant sa belle promesse, commença à donner des coups de reins violents à son amant.

Les mains du chanteur parcouraient maintenant le corps de l'ébène, s'attardant longuement sur ses tétons, ajoutant des plaintes aux gémissements qui s'échappaient de la bouche de Byakuya.

« Et il aime ça en plus. »

Coyote s'empara d'un bras d'Hisagi pour le forcer à se rapprocher de lui. A nouveau debout à côté du lit, il regarda Starrk approcher sa main de sa ceinture.

« Par contre toi, t'es trop habillé. »

Aussitôt il en défit la boucle ainsi que les boutons du pantalon pour libérer un sexe déjà bien dur qu'il s'empressa de caresser avant de le prendre à pleine main pour le masturber. Shuuhei rejeta la tête en arrière pour profiter des sensations tout en retirant son T-shirt.

Quand le chanteur décida qu'il en avait marre de n'être que la troisième roue du carrosse, il se recula pour se replacer sur le lit, derrière son guitariste soliste.

« Il n'y a pas de raison que tu sois le seul à en profiter. »

Il lança un clin d'œil à Starrk avant de reprendre les hanches de Byakuya pour cette fois l'obliger à se redresser. Le guitariste rythmique eut une grimace en sentant l'air frais s'insinuer autour de son membre alors que deux secondes plus tôt il était baigné d'une douce chaleur.

Cependant, en s'installant de façon à ce que son dos repose contre le mur derrière lui, il regarda Hisagi prendre les commandes. Le chanteur avait mis Kuchiki à quatre pattes pour glisser un coup de langue sur son anneau de chair avec une claque sur une fesse avant de s'introduire en lui d'un geste brusque.

Bon dieu que cette vision était jouissive. Coyote voyait les deux hommes prendre leur pied, se laissant totalement aller au rythme de leurs coups de hanches et de reins. Les gémissements qui emplissaient la chambre étaient tout bonnement extraordinaires et Starrk n'avait d'autre solution que de porter sa main à sa verge pour se masturber.

Le soliste ne semblait rien voir, trop perdu dans son excitation, mais Shuuhei souriait de le voir se branler devant eux. Ne voulant pas laisser qui que ce soit sur le carreau, le chanteur s'empara à nouveau d'une touffe de cheveux ébènes pour diriger la tête de Byakuya vers le membre palpitant de Coyote.

Hisagi imposait le rythme, autant dans l'antre de Kuchiki que sur sa tête qui allait et venait dans le même mouvement sur le sexe gorgé de désir de Starrk. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il n'avait jamais rien vécu d'aussi intense.

Et pourtant ce n'était qu'une pipe. Mais une pipe faite par un type qui est en train de se faire prendre était beaucoup plus excitante et il le faisait clairement ressentir aux deux hommes en poussant de longs râles rauques.

Ce fut pire encore quand Byakuya releva l'une de ses jambes pour que ses doigts puissent accéder à son entrée. Tout comme lors de leur première fois, il enfonça deux doigts dans l'antre de Coyote pour décupler son plaisir.

Le guitariste rythmique se tortillait maintenant sous la double sensation qu'il éprouvait, perdant le contrôle de toute chose petit à petit. Ce fut la voix de Shuuhei qui le ramena sur terre.

« Alors comme ça toi aussi tu aimes ça ? »

Le chanteur étira un sourire vicieux avant de sortir du corps de Byakuya. Il amena le nouveau à la place qu'il occupait il n'y avait pas une minute et guida son membre tendu à l'extrême dans l'intimité de l'ébène.

Ravi de pouvoir retrouver ces chairs douces et chaudes, il imprima de longs et puissants vas et viens dans ce corps qui tremblait de plus en plus sous les assauts répétés.

Si tant était que cela fut encore possible, il se sentit durcir encore plus quand le gland d'Hisagi vint chatouiller son entrée.

« La vache ! Viens Shuuhei ! »

Le chanteur émit un léger ricanement avant de pousser plus fort et de s'introduire doucement en Coyote. Tous les trois firent une pause le temps de reprendre leur souffle avant de recommencer à bouger, chacun calquant son rythme sur l'autre.

Entouré de ces deux corps brûlants et transpirants, Starrk se laissait totalement aller dans l'expression de son plaisir. Il sentait le chanteur lui donner de grands coups sur sa prostate pendant que le soliste commençait à se contracter autour de son membre.

Le déferlement de sensations lui vrilla totalement l'esprit et les sens et en voyant la main d'Hisagi contourner son corps pour s'emparer du sexe de Kuchiki, il se libéra de toute sa frustration en un cri puissant, suivi de très près par celui de Byakuya.

Shuuhei appliqua encore quelques mouvements frénétiques pour atteindre l'orgasme à son tour puis tous trois s'affalèrent sur le matelas moelleux en une pyramide humaine désordonnée.

Essayant de trouver l'air qui leur manquait désespérément, ils s'étaient écartés les uns des autres, détendant leurs muscles crispés et soufflant bruyamment.

Après de longues minutes d'un silence en rien gênant, Byakuya tourna son regard vers les deux hommes à côté de lui.

« C'est quand la prochaine tournée ? »

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Je vois déjà Bellya se vider de son sang et Miss Fromage totalement outrée de voir que Byakuya passe pour la petite trainée de base… A moins qu'elle aussi soit morte d'hémorragie… ^^**

**Note 2 : Voilà, ça servait à rien, mais c'était pour le délire…**

**Note 3 : Je vous retrouve bientôt pour la suite de mes fics.**


End file.
